City Life
by pokemon2471
Summary: Follow the lives and events of people who live in Oceanridge, Oregon. This may take the format of a soap opera but more drama filled and not as romance heavy. This story could easily take on several genres.


**So to all of you that follow me this is a new story but it is just something that I REALLY wanted to get out of my system. It is basically going to be a soap opera but not focus on romance and just the daily dealing of people in a city (which is why it is called City Life). So I hope people enjoy it. I'm not sure how I'm going to format it since it will be hard to add in season's and holidays since it can't be uploaded daily but maybe I will figure something out. **

**City Life**

Episode 1

**Scene-A sidewalk across from a giant building**

A sidewalk next to a road which was the street that held Oceanridge's new building project, a huge office building that had completed construction and was to open very soon. But around it was very unnatural. On both sides a distance away were houses of different sizes. The building looked to be very city like while the houses seemed very rural. Trees had been decorated around the building to make it not stick out so much. On the sidewalk looking up at the fresh building with an emotionless expression was a white man in his late 20's with black hair and brown eyes. He was of average height with a slimmer build. He was wearing a black t shirt with jeans. He was approached by another white man who seemed much older and was walking with a cane.

"Ah I see you've spotted our fine city's newest, well you could call it a landmark," The old man chuckled. "Yes that building has been in the works for a good year now," The old man was staring at it now as well.

"It's quite impressive," The younger man still was staring out at the building.

The older man looked at the younger man with a curious face and started studying him for a few seconds.

"Well this city isn't exactly small but I know most of the people around and I don't think I've seen you before. What are you doing around here?"

"I'm just checking out the sights,"

"Ah I see you are a man of very few words," The old man chuckled. "Well, Oceanridge, Oregon is certainly a nice vacationing spot for a family. We do have quite a few parks and some amazing places to eat. Ah, I do recommend "The Eatery" it's just in the heart of the city, and they make amazing sandwiches," The old man eyes gleamed as he was telling about the sights.

The younger man smirked "I'll be sure to check out everything this city has to offer,"

The older man looked at a silver watch on is wrist "Well I have to be on my way now," He started walking away until he looked back at the younger man. "By the way I'm Benjamin Garstone,"

The younger man took his eyes off of the building for the first time since he arrived in front of the building and since turning to him Benjamin could see an almost fiery darkness in his eyes. Almost like a dark passion fueling him.

"The name is Jaden Brown," and he turned around and walked away.

Benjamin was shocked at what he saw. He sensed such coolness from Jaden but at the same time he knew the man wasn't a person you wanted to meet in a dark alley.

"Ah, what a strange man," and he as well walked away in the opposite direction from where Jaden had left.

**Scene-The Eatery (A local café)**

The café was a very elegant place, with it having a huge dining area which held 8 different tables people could eat at. The décor though was what made it so elegant. It was designed with thought and it was obvious a lot of money was used. The tables were covered with lace table cloths and the curtains that covered the many windows looking out on the downtown streets, were obviously made by a designer. The café was a top of the line place for people to eat at.

A white man walked in who was in his early 40's wearing a grey button down shirt with a black overcoat on. He had short black hair that was spiked in the front and had blue eyes. He looked around at the few people that were actually eating until he set his eyes on a counter where a woman was wrapping a sandwich for an elderly woman. The man started walking up to the counter. He got up there standing next to the elderly woman and both the man's and sandwich wrapping woman's eyes met.

"I need to talk to you," The man said. His tone saying that it was urgent and that no matter what happened she would talk to him. The woman finished wrapping the sandwich, gave it to the other woman, and hit some keys on the computer to finish the order.

"That will be 3.30," The older woman paid the money and then walked away. "Ok, what do you want Patrick?" The woman said to the man with a bitter look.

"My lawyers want to talk to you but, they haven't been able to contact you for a couple of days," Patrick said in a calm voice. "In order for all this to be done Mindy, you need to put in your effort as well," Patrick smirked.

At this point Mindy became wide-eyed and looked furious at Patrick. She flew out from behind the counter and grabbed him by his jacket and brought him around the counter and down a hallway and into a back room that was converted into a small office. Only thing that was here was an open laptop on a small desk with a chair, a filing cabinet and a thumb tack board on one of the walls. The space was good enough for two people to stand comfortably but became too small if three were in there. Though after pulling him in Mindy was fuming with rage.

"Excuse me, but I seem to recall you are the reason I'm leaving you. After fourteen years of your chaotic, unruly, and hateful lifestyle, I decided to leave you because of the absolute danger you put not only on me but, also on Tyler," Tyler was Mindy and Patricks sixteen year old son. "So I can't wait until the judge gives the final ruling and I don't have to be Mrs. Mindy Leonetti anymore," With that she walked out in a huff slamming the door to the office in his face.

"Well that couldn't have gone worse," Patrick sat down for a few minutes thinking over what was just said and then left the office. Walking into the dining area he left The Eatery without even so much as a glance back at Mindy. He walked along the side-walk towards the most center part of town where his office was. After walking past a couple of more building he looked across the street to see a building named "Wyndham Water Transportation" After seeing the building Patrick became angry and punched a light post near him

"Wyndham" he whispered angrily.

**Scene-Wyndham Mansion**

In an elegant and pristine looking study and office in a mansion, a Caucasian guy in his early 50's works at a mahogany desk with papers strewed all over the surface. He kept writing on different papers, writing on one then moving it aside and pulling another one from the side of his desk. He was constantly running his hand through his short brunette hair while looking at all the documents on his desk. Suddenly, a woman in her mid 20's with long brown hair, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans came bursting into the office.

"Daddy, do you know what I just saw in this month's quarterly report for our main shipping company?" The woman was carrying a bundle of papers together while looking quite angry with the man, who was her father, at the desk.

The man, Armando Wyndham, dropped his pencil he was writing with and sighed. "No Jennifer, I didn't get to see the reports since I wasn't at the office today. I've been here working on these other reports,"

"Well then I will have you know our profits from last quarter are down almost 6%," She then threw the papers onto the desk and making some of the papers fly off the desk.

Armando looked at some of the papers and quickly placed them back on the desk. "It does seem to be a slight drop from the previous quarter," He then looked back at his daughter where she was looking at him with a fury in her eyes.

"We've been having a profit for the last four quarters and suddenly this happens. If our legit business is falling what can you say about our other business, father?," She slammed her hands on the desk and stared daggers at her father.

The man receiving all of this torment just stared back at her. "I think considering you are in charge of Wyndham Water Transportation you should more worry about that instead of what is going on elsewhere in this family. This is why we put away our extra profits and save up, in case we do have a drop we can manage quite easily. Considering you are the one in charge of that company I don't know why you are yelling at me," He smirked at his daughter as he turned the tables on her.

She suddenly grew even more huffy and grabbing the papers from the packet on the desk and stormed out again but not before turning and saying "You incompetent man. I may be in charge but you are still running more of the show than you think," With that she slammed the office door on her way out.

Armando chuckled and went back to writing while saying "You can't place blame on someone who isn't fully to blame,"

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of it. These I am hoping will be shorter than other works. **


End file.
